


Captain America 3some

by Emma_Oz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy vid about a Peggy/Steve/Bucky threesome. Happy, I say, despite the fact that they are only in two scenes together ever. I assert my own reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America 3some

You should be able to reach the work here:

 

https://vimeo.com/165852009


End file.
